I'm A Sexy Boy (Theme Song)
I'm A Sexy Boy is the entrance/theme song of WWE wrestler Shawn Michaels. The song plays up Michaels' persona as a heartthrob, whom all the girls swoon and squeal over, and Michaels' party-going, bad-boy personality. History In the fall of 1991, Michaels and tag-team partner Marty Jannetty were still performing as The Rockers, an acrobatic, high-flying tag team, but when Michaels sneak-attacked Janetty during a television taping on The Barber Shop, Michaels adopted a new personality: That from a fun-loving, party-hearty, good-timing and good-natured fellow to an arrogant, smug, narcissistic heel who believes he is better than everyone and that all the ladies want him. During the early weeks of his heel run, Michaels used an easy-listening, classical music-movement type entrance theme. In the end, the early theme was used as a placeholder until "Sexy Boy" -- a theme befitting Michaels' new in-ring persona -- was ready. The first version, with vocals by Sensational Sherri (his manager), was first used at a television taping February 17, 1992, at the Sun Dome in Tampa, Florida, and aired on WWF Superstars March 7, 1992 (where Michaels defeated Scott Hen in a squash match). The current version of the theme debuted in February 1993, shortly after Sherri's departure, wherein Michaels performs the lyrics; however, Sherri's vocals on the "Sexy Boy" during the refrain remain, as the new vocals were recorded over the existing musical track. Michaels has -- except for appearances as part of D-Generation X, when he uses "Break It Down" by The Chris Warren Band -- used this version of the theme since. Theme Lyrics I think i'm cute. I know i'm sexy. I got the looks. That drives the girls wild. I got the moves. That really move them. I send Chills. Up and down their spine. Chorus I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I make them hot. I make them shiver. Their knees get weak. Whenever I'm around. They see me walk. They hear me talk. I make them feel. Like they're on cloud nine. Chorus I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) Eat your heart out girls. Hands off the merchandise. Chorus I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I make them hot. I make them shiver. Their knees get weak. Whenever I'm around. They see me walk. They hear me talk. I make them feel. Like they're on cloud nine. I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) Eat your heart out girls. Hands off the merchandise. I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) I'm Just a sexy boy. (sexy boy) I'm not your boy toy. (boy toy) Category:WWE Theme songs